


Let The Sunshine In

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jester loves to dance, Prompt: dancing, Widojest week 2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester loves to dance. Caleb would like to give her a dance he can remember.





	Let The Sunshine In

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Look! Look! I’m EARLY! It’s been Monday for like 20 whole minutes and I am heeeeeere!   
> Mollymauk: Putting your midnight posting habit to good instead of evil?   
> HK: Or success instead of fail. It helps to be ready ahead of time.   
> Mollymauk: Preparation can be handy when you know what you’re doing.   
> HK: And when it actually comes up. It’s never fun to have your prep time wasted.   
> Mollymauk: I’ll have you know I do not regret fucking that breakfast sandwich. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! None again, what is this madness? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Critical Role, so this week will probably not see any of the Mighty Nein talking about their damn problems. Again.

Jester Lavorre loved to dance. It was what she did in her quiet moments, when she was too full of energy, when she was happy or excited or just plain looking for something to do. She’d twirl in place in the middle of a shop, dancing with all the carefree innocence of a child who’d never heard the words “self conscious”. 

And she was good at it. While most of her more spontaneous dances were just moving to the rhythm in her head, she’d spun all of her companions up for a dance around the fire at one camp or another. At some point or another she’d learned a startling repertoire of classical dancing, and any her companions knew that she didn’t were picked up quickly and effortlessly. 

There was just... something freeing in the way she threw herself head first into the experience. Even if she stumbled and fell, she laughed, pulled herself up, and tried again harder. It was almost hypnotizing to watch. 

Caleb found it hard to keep his eyes off her. Once, a long time ago, he had learned to dance. But what he had learned was formal, and rigid, and made for sweeping gowns and elegant halls. He could just barely remember sweeping Jester into his arms in a bar in Hupperdook, and how she’d laughed to dance with him. 

In her arms he’d found the joy of dancing again. The desire to turn those graceful steps into the wild, festive dancing he could just remember his parents doing when they went to town for festivals. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d danced for the joy of it. 

He’d have to do it again sober. 

They were in town for a festival now, in Xhorhas perhaps but many of the details were the same. The drow had let the daylight through, and small stalls had opened like mushrooms along the streets to offer food and trinkets as worshippers of the Luxon came to enjoy the day. 

Jester had been delighted and intrigued, clamouring the rest of the Nein to come with her and enjoy the celebration. It hadn’t exactly been difficult, curiosity and amusement serving to tip the others over, and they had made their way onto the streets. 

It took maybe ten minutes for Jester to find the band that had struck up in an open square, and then she’d disappeared into the crowd of dancers. 

Sat on the side with a drink in hand, Caleb was just wondering how to go about finding her again when she spun out of the crowds. Swaying, a little dizzy, she weaved the last couple and burst free with a delighted laugh. 

Her dress was dishevelled from the dancing, her capelet knocked askew across her shoulders, and her hair was a tousled mess that she brushed from her face with one hand, violet eyes darting around til they locked on his. Caleb raised his beer in salute, and she made her way towards him, dropping to the bench beside him with another breathless giggle. 

“Cay-leeeeeeb, you should be having fun! Even Beau’s off flirting with the fried rat lady.” 

Almost without his permission, Caleb found his gaze flicking over to the stall in question. Sure enough, Beau was leaning on her counter, deep in animated discussion and so far managing not to take a bite of the rodent in question. Part of him was sorely tempted to swing by and eavesdrop. 

Or send Frumpkin. 

But Jester was still sat beside him, a little breathless from the dancing, and now seemed to be the perfect time. Draining the rest of his ale, Caleb set the mug down on the table behind him. 

“Actually, I was just thinking of coming to find you.” 

“Oh?” Jester sounded pleased and surprised, with just the faintest veneer of affected innocence. It brought a grin to Caleb’s lips, which was probably what it was for. “And what were you going to do with me when you found me?” 

A hint of laughter in her eyes lifted the dragging innuendo, and Caleb found himself laughing along, rising and holding out a hand to her. 

“All kinds of terrible things later,” he promised as she put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms, “but first I was thinking I would like to dance with you when I’m sober enough to remember it.” 

His first words brought a delightfully wicked grin to her lips, which smoothed out into softer delight as her hands came to his shoulders. 

“You were a very good dancer,” she assured him, fingers playing through the curls of hair at the back of his neck. Caleb grinned, his hands finding their way easily to her waist as he lead her back towards the dance floor. 

“Let us see if I can do any better when I’m not tripping over my feet.” 

The band was playing a lively reel carried by a violinist who seemed almost on the point of dancing away herself. The young gnome woman skipped across the stage, eyes closed as the music carried her away. 

Caleb could certainly sympathize as the melody picked up. There were at least three styles of dance on display amongst the revellers in the square, but none that the wizard knew. He hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the opening steps to that long forgotten dance. 

Jester wasn’t one to worry about hesitation, sweeping him immediately with her into a lively, twirling jig. They threaded effortlessly through the other dancers, spinning across the square. Two steps in Caleb stopped worrying about where to put his feet and just let her lead, laughter bubbling in his chest. It was just so... Jester. 

The dance was something like the waltz he’d tried in Hupperdook, with the same basic pattern of steps but sped up to match the tempo of the music. Somewhere it began to bleed into another, wilder dance and Jester twirled him into a dip, laughing. 

Caleb couldn’t help joining in, letting his head drop back for a moment but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The rest of the square dissolved into a blur of colour and motion around them. Jester pulled him up easily and he leaned in, brushing his lips gently over hers. 

“My turn.” 

And he took her hand, raising it for her to spin. Never one to question, Jester twirled, skirts and sleeves flying around her as she spun, bringing it back to press herself against him. He guided her effortlessly down for the dip, pausing for a moment just to look at her. 

Her hair was a mess, tangling around her face from being whipped in every direction, her cheeks flushed a faint purple from exertion, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Her clothes were rumpled too, her cape hanging off one shoulder. Lilac eyes travelled across his face, pausing at her mouth. 

“Caleb? You’re supposed to bring me back up,” she giggled, brushing the hair back from her face. The wizard couldn’t help grinning back. 

“I was thinking about kissing you,” he admitted, not moving to lift her. Her cheeks flushed a deeper purple, her tail curling behind her the way it always did when she was thinking of her smutty books. 

“Why didn’t you?” She breathed as her eyes fixed on his lips. It only made him smile wider and he straightened, pulling her up to press to his chest. 

“I thought it was a little cheesy.” 

Jester pouted and leaned up, nipping his lower lip. 

“I like it when you’re cheesy,” she reminded him with a gentle tug to the front of his shirt. Caleb slipped his arms more firmly around her waist and dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“I know you do. But you deserve better.” 

She made a soft sound of protest, craning her neck to raise her lips and he gave in, placing a soft kiss on them too. Placated, she giggled again and tugged against his grip, her hands going to his waist and his hand. 

“You were showing me how you dance,” she reminded him cheekily and Caleb let her go, grinning. 

“Technically, I was just trying to keep up.” 

“You were doing it very well,” Jester assured him with a laugh, tossing her head. Some of her hair had caught on her horn chains, but she didn’t seem to have noticed. It took a moment for Caleb to realize she was waiting for him to take the lead. 

Well, she could always take it back if he did badly enough. 

Letting his own laughter free, Caleb reached back for that long forgotten festival, and let his feet guide him. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: If we’re all verrrrry lucky, this week might also see some new Widojest pics from my Caleb and I! Fingers crossed everyone!


End file.
